Seven's Decision of Borg failsafe implant removal
by CalBub
Summary: After Voyager's long journey to Alpha Quadrant, Seven of Nine starts her new journey on Earth and she goes undergo a challenging decision of removing her Borg's failsafe to make her have higher feelings. The Borg didn't want their drones regain their humanity and have access to higher emotions in their brain.
After Voyager defeated the Borg Hive in Delta Quadrant, they went through the Trans-warp hub to arrive home in Alpha Quadrant. As they landed on Earth, the crew of Voyager went to see their family and friends. Seven of nine got an apartment and worked for the Starfleet association. Her friends of Voyager had gone on to their own lives.

Seven woke up in her alcove bed in her apartment and dressed in her typical Starfleet red uniform. She walked to her living quarters and went to the replicator to ask the replicator whip up breakfast.

Her robotic voice ordered, "Computer, please make oatmeal with 10% of fiber and a glass of orange juice with 5% of pulp."

The computer replied, "Yes, Miss seven of nine. Processing the food…" The replicator made her oatmeal and a glass of orange juice as she requested. Seven took her meal to her kitchen table and ate. Her computer screen on the wall rang and the computer said, "Incoming message from Admiral Janeway."

Seven replied, "Okay, take the call."

Admiral Janeway appeared on the screen wearing her Starfleet uniform with three golden strips vertically on her chest. "Hello Seven, how are you settling into your new apartment and work?"

Seven calmly replied, "Its good but it takes time to adjust efficiently. Work is sufficient as it is."

"Well I'm sure it's not easy and different than living in Voyager." Janeway said.

"Well, I'm having Borg Implant removal surgery with the Doctor and the surgery is two days away. I will be able to express my feelings even more and feel love. The Borg didn't want their drones to feel humanity." Seven said.

"Well, that's good to hear Seven. I will attend your surgery and make sure you're okay." Janeway said.

"Okay, I would appreciate that and I will see you at the surgery." Seven said.

The computer ended the transmission and seven put the dishes in the De-replicator bin to dematerialize them. Seven went to work and used the transporter to travel to Starfleet Association. Seven walked to her lab and greeted her lab mates. Seven's team was studying Borg technology according to Seven's knowledge and tried to use it in various technologies like warp-speed and ship add-ons. Later in the afternoon, seven took a lunch break at the Starfleet campus. She sits at a picnic table on the left and has a flowerbed nearby. Chakotay came by to seven and kissed her.

"Hey Seven, how is your day?" said, Chakotay, as he sits down with her.

Seven happily replied, "I'm very busy and this helps me not think about the surgery."

"Oh, why is that?" responded, Chakotay.

Seven's eyebrows raised and frowned down a little as she replied, "Well, I wonder what happens after surgery and will I be able to express higher emotions?"

"The Doctor said he will remove the Borg's failsafe and you will be able to express freely as you will still have some Borg structure like your exoskeleton. Remember what the Doctor said that you can't remove all the Borg technology as you were with Borg for 17 years and assimilated when you were a little girl."

"I know, but at least I can express more feelings and Borg can't control it. Can you come to my surgery as Janeway will be there to support me?" Seven answered.

"Sure I can, because I love you and will always support you." He replied.

Seven hugged him. He kissed her and they stayed at the picnic table until Seven's lunch break was over. Chakotay left and she went back to the lab. She worked on her research on improving Starfleet warp core and uses the Trans-warp technology to make the trip quick travel to Delta Quadrant. After work, she went back to her apartment and made her dinner. She put on her evening suit and sat on her couch as she read her PADD. She was reading Warp technology data to help her figure it out. She went to bed thinking about having more feelings after the surgery and she would finally be free from the Borg technology clutches that prevents her from full individuality.

Next day, she put on the silver Starfleet outfit and ate her breakfast. She went to the transporter and arrived at work. She and her team found a way to travel to Delta Quadrant and other quadrants by creating an artificial wormhole. They would use a ring shaped hub to create a wormhole with some Borg's Transwarp technology. But, it would require an "A" hub and a "B" hub to create an artificial wormhole. Seven and her team gave the idea to Starfleet. At the end of the day, Seven went home and Janeway came over for dinner. Janeway and Seven sat in the dining table and ate their dinner.

"This wormhole hub technology is remarkable! It would put warp core technology to shame and able to reach to Delta Quadrant as other quadrants too." Janeway, said, smile at her face.

Seven replied, "I thought about that idea after we arrived to Alpha Quadrant few weeks later and we destroyed that Transwarp Hub gives me an idea to incorporate Federation technology."

"Well, your surgery is tomorrow and are you ready to be free from Borg clutches?"

She smiled and replied, "Yes, I'm ready and be with Chakotay."

They both smiled and gave each other hug. Janeway left and Seven went to bed. Next day, Seven went to her surgery to meet the Doctor. The surgery room has blue walls; the surgery tools on the tray on the left next to the operating table and a computer touch screen covered the right wall containing the patient's vitals.

Doctor said, "Are you ready Seven? I'm ready to remove the Borg's failsafe and your remaining Borg implants should function fine."

Seven answered, "I'm ready Doctor."

Seven lied down on the operating table. Janeway and Chakotay came in the operating room and observe her surgery. Seven smiled at them and Doctor went ahead to remove her Borg failsafe mechanism. After her surgery was finished, it took an hour to remove and modify her implants so that she could function without Borg control. She arose on the table and felt better as she saw Chakotay. She felt so many feelings for him and no Borg technology breaks out to prevent her from feeling more.

Doctor smiled and said, "Well, it worked and there is no Borg failsafe preventing her to feel more."

Janeway answered, "That is wonderful news and she is fully independent."

Seven replied, "Yes! I don't feel any prevention and I have not felt this way since I was assimilated as little girl."

Chacoky said, "Well let's go celebrate and make dinner together!"

They both agreed to celebrate her surgery and make dinner at Seven's apartment. They made dinner together and sat at Seven's dining table to eat. They raised their wine glasses to each other for Seven's surgery and Janeway gave an inspiring speech about how Janeway brought her humanity back. They talked and seven was very happy to have her wonderful friends support her and make her feel human…

THE END


End file.
